fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Parasite/@comment-37599601-20181124084857
Allow me to give you a tidbit of information to add to the strategy section. The best way to fight Parasite, in my opinion, is with ranged, as the only attack he can perform on you when standing at the back of the arena is the beam. Now, there's two ways to dodge its beam. The first method I'll call "graze" and the second method I'll refer to as "leap." I'll start with leap since it's the method I use more often as it's more reliable for most including myself. When you leap, you basically just jump right before he cast a laser. The problem is, it depends on if you're fighting him solo or with people. If you're fighting with other people, it's much easier to just dodge by jumping. When Parasite turns toward you, jump as soon as he moves his tail for the laser attack. Another way to try and pinpoint the time to jump is listen to the sound and lock it in your brain where in the sound jumping saved you from damage. Now, the timing on this is rather specific, the time span to jump before his laser will damage you is about the same amount of time you have to reel in a fish before you lose it. Which mean you will likely take damage due to lag or just barely missing the time pinpoint. The good news is, if you have 500-600 health, this laser does rather low damage and if you have food that restores 100+ points of health you'll likely survive the fight. As long as you can dodge at least half of his lasers, or if you have the ability, use armor and accessories that restore health rapidly. Something like Darktoad would be useful for this fight as parasite is nearly imposible to miss so you'll be healing conistently and in most cases if you're playing with people by the time he turns to fire at you again you'll be at full health. Now if you're soloing the fight it's a different story. Since you're the only one in the arena, his only target is you and so you're the only one he can fire his laser at. So you'll be barraged constantly with lasers but luckily he does it in a rhthym which doesn't change much if at all. So you'll start to feel like you're playing flappy bird with all the jumping. Now, with a graze, it's a bit more complicated, and honestly it's more just observation and my guess on this one. A few times the laser grazed me, just barely touched me for a half second and I took significantly less damage. Like, maybe 50 or 60 damage. So there's two possibilities, either the laser does less damage when it hits you from the edge, or the damage is based on how long the laser made contact with you. My guess is the first option. So if you're strafing side to side quickly enough, I believe you may be able to only get hit by the edge of the laser and thus take extremely low damage or possible avoid it entirely. I was also jumping when this scenario happened, but I doubt it had much of an effect as the laser was directly to the side of me. For melee users, you better be tanky as possibile and know how to dodge or you're dead, and please, use a weapon that's very powerful and fast. The Toxic Cloud, or miasma as I refer to it, is pretty moderate damage but it's not too horrible except for that it damages you over time even after you leave the cloud. If you have enough Richman's Delights on you, you could essentially hit Parasite non-stop until he dies and just heal when you're getting too low on health. The only issue is you'll burn through your food very quickly doing this but it will kill him WAY faster. So, pick your poison.